


A Mean Belgian Waffle

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Post 2x20, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off the assumption they talked a LOT more after 2x20, i have a lot of feelings i channeled it into this, magnus bane makes a mean belgian waffle, whats angst idk her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: set after 2x20. basically just a lot of alec-loves-magnus, fluff and more fluff.





	A Mean Belgian Waffle

When Alec woke up, the first thing he was aware of was the arm around his torso and the chest pressed against his back. The second was the red silk sheets he lay under. The third was the unmistakable dull ache in his lower back, bringing back pleasant memories from the previous night. The fourth and the best was the blossom of happiness in his heart. Alec smiled to himself, realizing how much he’d missed Magnus. Alec reached for the bedside table slowly, careful not to wake him. The time on his phone read 10:30 AM, meaning that if he was a half decent Shadowhunter he would already be at the Institute. But he wasn’t, and Magnus was so warm pressed against him, and the bed was so comfortable, and Magnus’ shallow breathing was the best sound in the world.

Alec was a goner.

Carefully trying not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, Alec moved forward slightly and turned over so he was on his side facing the sleeping man next to him. Magnus shifted his head slightly, but other than that made no indication he was awake.

Magnus’ hair was loose, his face free from makeup. Alec loved it when he was like this. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Magnus’ makeup or styled hair, he loved them, but sometimes Alec felt as if Magnus wore the Kohl and glitter like armor. Knowing that Alec was the only one who was blessed with seeing Magnus like this made his heart swell in a way he couldn’t explain. His features were soft and relaxed in the morning sunlight spilling through the curtains, catching the light in all the right ways as per usual.

He looked peaceful, but most of all, he was beautiful. The most beautiful man Alec had ever set eyes on, from his smile to his messy black hair to his chiseled frame of caramel skin and strong muscles. He was beautiful on the inside too; the strongest person Alec knew with a heart of gold that amazed him daily.

Alec didn’t know he long he’d been gazing at his boyfriend, tucking stray hairs behind his ear, before Magnus shifted slightly and his breathing sped up the smallest amount. Alec knew he was just pretending to be asleep, waiting for a real reason to wake up. He cupped Magnus’ face and kissed his forehead, his cheek, his nose and eventually his lips. That was when Magnus decided he wanted to be awake, placing his hand lazily on Alec’s neck and kissing him back using barely half the effort he normally used.

“Gmorning,” Magnus murmured sleepily, eyes fluttering open full of love and happiness.

“Morning, beautiful,” Alec whispered. Magnus smiled softly, eyes fluttering up to meet Alec’s gaze. Over the months they’d been together, Alec had been shy at first with things like compliments and pet names, but seeing how happy it made Magnus only urged him on. Now it was second nature to the both of them.

“Mmm, how did you sleep?” Magnus asked drowsily, rubbing his eye with one hand.

“Really good. Better than I have since… well, you know,” Alec trailed off, averting Magnus’ gaze. Alec had gotten barely any sleep on the nights he’d laid on the Institute’s cold, unfriendly sheets.

“I know. Me too,” Magnus said, tentatively taking Alec’s hand from where it lay on the bedsheet. Alec smiled and linked their hands together between their bare chests. Magnus raised their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Alec’s hand gently in a show of affection that made Alec’s heart swell.

“I was so stupid to make you walk away from me,” Alec murmured, his words cutting through the comfortable silence like a knife.

Magnus shook his head and pressed their hands to his chest. “You don’t need to apologize. No more apologies. I was hurt and I thought I was doing the right thing, so I walked away, but I was wrong. You have my full permission to tie me to the bed yourself if I ever try to leave you again.”

“Don’t give me any ideas,” Alec joked, the first and last sexual innuendo he’d ever make. It was an empty statement; they weren’t really the BDSM type.

Magnus hit him on the shoulder playfully with his free hand, chuckling. Alec smiled back, so grateful for the love of his life back.

Magnus looked past Alec to the view from the window where the sun was all the way up and furrowed his eyebrows. “Do you need to go to the Institute soon?”

Alec sighed. “Valentine is dead. Jonathan is dead. They’ll live without me for a little while.”

“Does that mean I can make you breakfast?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“Absolutely,” Alec smirked. “Although that means we should get up.”

“Yes, that is likely,” Magnus replied, making no effort to climb out from under the soft silk sheets. While one hand held Alec’s, Magnus put his other arm around Alec and moved closer. Alec snuggled into Magnus’ bare, muscled chest as Magnus pressed a kiss to the top of his head, letting go of Alec’s hand to pull him closer. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other, Alec’s head resting against Magnus’ chest with an arm around Magnus’ torso. Magnus used one arm to hold the Shadowhunter close and used the other to twine strands of Alec’s dark hair between his hands.

“If we don’t get up soon, breakfast will turn into lunch,” Magnus warned.

“I don’t care,” Alec murmured into Magnus’ skin. He bodyrolled Magnus so that Magnus was on his back, Alec lying on top of him, pressing him to the mattress.

“Are you going to bodyblock me, Alexander?” Magnus chuckled.

“Yes.”

“What a shame. I was planning on making Belgian waffles,” Magnus smirked mischievously, tracing the runes on Alec’s back subconsciously.

“Dammit,” Alec sighed dramatically and rolled off Magnus. Alec was a sucker for waffles, especially Magnus’.

Magnus chuckled at his sleepy boyfriend and stood up, pulling jeans over his deep purple boxers. Alec followed his example lazily, obviously unhappy about getting out of bed.

Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist and half-dragged him to the kitchen. When they got there, Alec hoisted himself onto the counter, still irritated about being deprived of compulsory cuddling. Magnus sighed at Alec’s grumpy complex and snapped his fingers to show a steaming takeaway cup next to Alec’s spot on the marble. Alec scooped it up gratefully, downing the coffee in a few swallows. He set the coffee cup on the counter and closed his eyes for a second before releasing a breath and opening his eyes.

“Hi,” Alec said simply, looking more alive.

“Hi to you, too,” Magnus chuckled at his boyfriend’s caffeine addiction. Magnus stepped forward between Alec’s legs, placing his hands on Alec’s thighs, and tilted his head up to kiss him. Alec was sitting on the counter which gave him additional height, resulting in Magnus having to almost tip his head up at a 90-degree angle to catch his lips. Alec’s hand came up to cup Magnus’ cheek as he grinned into his lips. Magnus laughed against his mouth and kissing turned into grinning against each other’s lips, giggling like the love-struck idiots they were.

“Stop smiling so much, I can’t kiss you,” Alec complained, lips still formed into a smirk as he pulled away.

“I can’t, I love you too much,” Magnus replied, reaching up for Alec’s lips again. Alec responded eagerly, cupping Magnus’ face between his large hands and kissing him sweetly, the bitter taste of coffee still on his tongue.

Alec pulled away and rested their foreheads together. “I love you, too.”

Magnus smiled and swiped his hand across Alec’s forehead, brushing away stray hairs. They stayed like that for a while before Alec’s stomach growled and Magnus chuckled while Alec turned slightly pink.

“I believe I promised waffles?” Magnus asked, pulling away.

Alec hummed in agreement. If they eat in, Alec usually cooks, but on the rare occasion Magnus cooks, Alec loves to watch.

The fact that Magnus was shirtless didn’t hurt either.

When Magnus is finishing off, Alec slips off the counter gracefully and comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Magnus relaxed into his embrace and covered one of Alec’s hands with his own. Alec leaves the softest of kisses on Magnus’ shoulder.

“I missed you. I missed this,” Alec whispered against his skin as Magnus finished putting an ungodly amount of whipping cream onto the waffles. Magnus put the canister down and turned in Alec’s arms. His makeup and hair were done now; it usually just happened sometime in the morning. It was subconscious, Magnus had told him, that his magic had adapted to his routine. Magnus smiled softly and caressed Alec’s cheek.

“I missed you too,” Magnus said, the simplest of statements that caused Alec’s heart to swell. Alec pulled him in for a hug, putting his head down onto Magnus’ shoulder and relaxing into his embrace as Magnus raised his arms to wrap around Alec’s neck. Alec was at peace, lost in Magnus’ scent, lost in Magnus’ skin, lost in  _ Magnus _ .

Magnus pulled back and their eyes locked for a moment, Alec taking in every perfect detail of Magnus’ face.

“The food is going to get cold,” Magnus stated, breaking the silence.

Alec glanced at their breakfast and his mouth watered. Magnus couldn’t cook much, but true to his word the first time Alec woke up in Magnus’ loft, he did make a mean Belgian waffle.

Alec bit his lip and glanced back at Magnus. “Can we eat in bed?”

Magnus grinned. ”You’re bitter about not getting enough morning cuddles, aren’t you?”

“Wha- No, I’m not!” Alec exclaimed.

“Oh, you’re so adorable, Alexander,” Magnus giggled as he took the plate back to their bedroom, Alec following close behind, scowling.

They ended up sitting against the headboard, legs tangled together under twisting sheets, Alec’s arm around Magnus.

Magnus lifted a fork to Alec’s mouth and he ate obediently, Magnus grinning as Alec made a noise of delight.

“Do you know why I learned how to make waffles?” Magnus asked, his features outlined by the soft morning sunlight.

“Why?” Alec replied, licking his lips to wipe away the cream that lingered.

“To have an excuse for eating an ungodly amount of whipped cream.”

Alec laughed at that, a beautiful sound and an even more beautiful sight. Magnus’ eyes shined with love when he glanced over. Alec caught him staring and seemed taken aback.

“What? Do I have cream on my face?” Alec asked, completely oblivious.

“No, I just enjoy looking at beautiful people,” Magnus stated casually.

Alec smiled and dropped his gaze to the ground. “Thanks,” he murmured.

“You do have cream on your face, though,” Magnus giggled, wiping his thumb across Alec’s cheek. He can't repress the smile that forms on his lips as Magnus furrows his brow in determination as he wiped the fluffy cream from Alec's skin.

Alec paused for a moment before looking back up at Magnus. “I’m not going anywhere today, am I?”

“I highly doubt it,” Magnus smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> yo kiddies thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed aye kudos & comments are always appreciated. sorry this is kinda a mess with no plot (as most of my fics are) but i have A Lot Of Feelings about 2x20 and writing is the only way for me to express them fjhjfdjdf,,, anyways you can reach me @siredtofray on instagram and @lightwoodpaxton on twitter :)


End file.
